WalrusGuy
Nicholas Walstrom, better known online as WalrusGuy, is an American YouTuber mostly known for his YouTube Poops and is one of the first YouTubers that uploaded YouTube Poops. WalrusGuy got banned from YouTube due to his use of Dr. Rabbit in two of his Poops. Dr. Rabbit is owned by Colgate, which sued WalrusGuy due to copyright issues. After WalrusGuy got banned, several people have tried to imitate him and call themselves names such as WarlusGuy (who is still trying to convince people he's WalrusGuy), WalrusGuyReturns, etc. So far, WalrusGuy's most popular video (prior to his account being hacked) was YouTube Poop: Arthur's Massive, Throbbing Hit with over 1 million views (the first of his videos to do so) and is the second known YouTube Poop to reach this amount, the first being Toys Gone Wild by Boogidyboo. After the trial against Colgate, WalrusGuy was unbanned, and all Dr. Rabbit YouTube Poops were slowly returning back YouTube. Recently, his page has gotten over 2 million views. He also has Newgrounds and DeviantArt pages, both under the username NAveryW. Most of his poops are based around the CD-i games, Super Mario World, and iCarly. WalrusGuy's account was recently hacked into and closed, removing all of his videos. According to Walstrom, he plans to leave YouTube Poop behind to work on more original material such as flash animation. However, he will still post videos on his NAveryW YouTube channel, which he is working on having restored. He is currently working on a Complete Works of WalrusGuy DVD. It will feature all 80+ videos he uploaded under the WalrusGuy name, and the DVD is also expected to include audio commentary, and a psuedo-documentary on the process of making a YouTube Poop. The DVD which will be released and distributed free on the internet as a torrent. Until then, all of his videos have been restored by a fan on his account, WalrusGuyMEMORIAL, and can be seen on his channel. Walstrom says he thanks the person dearly for doing so. On June 29, 2009, WalrusGuy's account was reopened by an anonymous person, who told Walstrom he had done so through a PM. While Walstrom still says he will "retire" from making YouTube Poops, he made one final video for the sake of closure, One More Final: I Need You(tube Poop) which was released July 1, 2009. (Since leaving the Poop comunity he has been working on a flash animated seriese, as well as lending his voice to Fanimations such as this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRPEIHyIJN0) As of early 2012, WalrusGuy's channel is now active again. He verified the poster as himself, and is now making YTPs again, the first being An unimportant announcement. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2rJiKh5Wx8 Videos These are small amount of his videos. * One More Final: I Need You(Tube Poop) * Dr. Rabbit is a Scientologist! * WalrusGuy on iCarly: Clips From "iCarly vs. Predator" * WalrusGuy on iCarly!!! * Jeff Goldblum Gets Frustrated at Having to Record Vocals for a Computer Game and Changes the Script * Link Gets a Job at Gwonam's Restaurant So He Can Earn Enough Money to Buy a Playstation 3 * YouTube Poop: Where's the King? * Tooth Brushing Song: Extended * Gwonam Save the King: YTP First Person Shooter * iCarly's Ratings Go Way, Way Up * YouTube Poop: Degeneration * Duke Onkled Likes King Harkinian's... Euugghhh * Mario and Luigi just won't decline a single dare * Luigi won't accept the truth * Mario vs. Sonic * I Hope This Is Not Deepercutt's Poop * YouTube Poop: Link Gets Cancer * 2007: The Lost Poops of WalrusGuy * Zelda Fails at Giving Tutorials * Gwonam Gives Up * YouTube Poop: The Only Mama Luigi Poop Anyone Has Ever Made * YouTube Poop: Puchi Eva @ School - Shinji's Crappy Lunch * YouTube Poop: Arthur's Massive, Throbbing Hit * Ron Stuart Makes You an Offer You Can't Refuse * YouTube Poop: King Harkinian Eats At Ratatoing * YouTube Poop: Little Bee (Deepercutt Edition) * YouTube Poop: Little 'Tards * Sonicdude3 Talks Without Lungs * YouTube Poop: Eureka Tomorrow at 9/8C On Sci-fi * WalrusGuy's Over 9000 Subscriber Ratatacular * Mama Luigi leaves the stove on * YouTube Poop: Mario Just Won't Admit He's Losing * Denver Grumbles to Himself About Your Incompetence * YouTube Poop: The Valley Place What Contains Some Dinosaurs * YouTube Poop: A Rabbit Puppet Traumatizes Some Schoolkids * Rabbit Hakase no Chocolate Shiokara i Ball (ラビット博士のチョコレート塩辛いボール) * Widescreen Ruins YouTube Poop * YouTube Poop: A Partially Uncensored Back To The Past External links * Official Nicholas Walstrom page References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers